


Cover art for Caitlin Fairchild's "The Moonlight and the Frost"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: Cover art for Caitlin Fairchild’s difficult and painful but finally tender fic, "The Moonlight and the Frost".





	Cover art for Caitlin Fairchild's "The Moonlight and the Frost"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).



Cover art for [Caitlin Fairchild’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FCaitlinFairchild%2Fpseuds%2FCaitlinFairchild&t=ZmQ3OGY2NjVkODZmMjc2Y2U5Nzc0M2JmMmRlNDk3Mzg2ZGZmMGMzYixkbjY3dVNaUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185482501927%2Fcover-art-for-caitlin-fairchilds-difficult-and&m=1) difficult and painful but finally tender fic, [_The Moonlight and the Frost._](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1998777%2Fchapters%2F4330881&t=MTMwNmRjYjNmNWY0NmRlNzdiYTRlMDNkZTMzZWNkMTc1Nzg4NzM4NixkbjY3dVNaUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185482501927%2Fcover-art-for-caitlin-fairchilds-difficult-and&m=1)

This is Retina-ready and HD at 2800x1857 px. As usual, there’s a copy stored [at this link at Box.com for download](https://app.box.com/s/qkn9eufogyk56bs7t8r0v10fkug0f9no) in case Tumblr screws up the image’s definition somehow.

Thank you, Caitlin Fairchild!


End file.
